Um Deus sem mundo Cap 2
by Klausner
Summary: Como as coisas podem sair do controle em pouco tempo. Conhecendo um "novo mundo".


Formigas em minha horta

Como era agradável aquele lugar. Estava em um campo onde o vento tocava o meu corpo, refrescando meu coração e minha cabeça, apaziguando as idéias e as emoções. O único som era o vento roçando o gramado, meus ouvidos nunca haviam escutado um som tão prazeroso como aquele. Contemplava um insuperável crepúsculo, as estrelas já brilhavam alegres no universo. Me sentia orgulhoso, minha obra era perfeita, mais perfeita e magnífica do que a do Senhor.

Após ter completado meu coração com tanta beleza, resolvi dar uma volta, achar uma caverna e lá passar a noite. Algo que achei estranha para um Deus, estava ficando cansado e com frio. Caminhando antes de escurecer em direção do sol notei uma estranha figura negra, já que o sol batia em meus olhos. Fiquei assustado, não havia criado nenhum ser até o momento.

Meu susto se transformou em ira quando me aproximei do ser e vi que era um ser humano. Não havia criado nenhuma peste para contaminar meu mundo, eu sei o que um humano pode fazer, eles também estão no meu mundo natal e não é muito agradáveis as coisas que eles fazem.

Apesar da ira, estava curioso e fui falar com a criatura sem criador:

- Quem é você débil criatura e como ousa pisar em meu território com esses pés de verme?

- Do que você está falando jovem? Essa terra é o campo comunitário, é de todos... Ah, é claro, com tamanha arrogância você só pode ser de Grixis.

- Grixis? Você está louco? Eu não sou desse lugar... - o cidadão me interrompeu.

- E de onde você é então?

- Sou de... - Pensei uns quinze segundos para pensar se respondia a verdade.

- É! Não é difícil achar grixianos mortos ou com perda de memória. São sempre vítimas de espancamento ou naufrágios de navios de escravos. Venha, vou-te ajudar voltar para lá.

Fui seguindo calado o homem que aparentava quarenta anos. Refletindo sobre a situação cheguei a conclusão que ele não era o único e passou-se muito tempo desde a última vez que estive aqui. Fui-me acalmando na caminhada. Chegamos em uma espécie de cidade, parecia mais um feudo do que uma cidade, já estava de noite e por isso não tinha muita gente na rua, apenas homens conversando em frente de suas casas com seus amigos. Estava perdendo a graça esse mundo, já estava ficando aparecido com o mundo de onde vim. O homem parou e disse:

- Esqueci de falar meu nome quando você me perguntou. Me chamo Lucas e você não disse o seu, você se lembra dele?

O nome dele era igual ao do meu irmão. Pensei um pouco antes de responder:

- Não, não me lembro...

- Está certo, aqui é muito frequente grixianos aparecerem assim como você, e nós temos uma tradição de colocar o nome a esta pessoa. Como te achei colocarei um nome de minha escolha! - disse isso com um sorriso simpático.

- Você tem razão, senhor Lucas, coloque um nome de sua escolha. Nada mais justo! - sorri também.

-Hahahaha, deixa em pensar um instante. Minha casa é logo ali, lá direi seu nome.

- Sim!

Realmente a casa dele era logo ali, duas casas depois de onde nos encontrávamos. Era uma casa simples, como todas na cidade. Ele chegou abriu a porta e gritou:

- Querida, faça comida para mais um!

Era estranho como Lucas era tão hospitaleiro, ele mesmo disse que grixianos são criaturas arrogantes, as vezes ele quer alguma coisa de mim. Já estava até associando a história de navios escravos, o nome e a hospitalidade. Fiquei um pouco no sofá da sala assistindo televisão, mas logo ele me chamou:

- Grixiano - a mulher dele que estava do lado olhou com uma cara de espanto quando ele disse isso- vá tomar banho, a caminhada deixou você suado, fique a vontade para usar o banheiro.

- Agradeço muito.

Estava seguindo em direção do banheiro, quando ele lembrou:

- Esqueci de dizer, aquela roupa pendurada no chuveiro é sua.

- Agradeço novamente!

Aquele banho estava bom, água morna e com pressão, mas me apressei para não demorar muito no chuveiro. Ao vestir a roupa percebi que cabia perfeitamente em mim, apesar do senhor ter uma fisionomia diferente da minha. Saí do banho e fui para sala onde Lucas se encontrava e começamos a conversar:

- Me responda uma coisa, por que você está me tratando tão bem? Já que sou Grixiano. - perguntei.

- Assista essa notícia. - respondeu meio sério.

Era uma notícia que falava que Naya fez um acordo com Bant, onde Bant iria usar as florestas para treinamento de seu exército.

- Certamente você não sabe onde está.

- Não, mas queria saber.

- Aqui é Naya. - disse Lucas.

- Falando nisso, eu não posso sair pelo mundo sem saber de nada. Você não poderia dar uma explicação geral desse mundo? - estava curioso para saber o que os humanos fizeram com este planeta.

- Explicarei sim, por que não?

- Ouvirei atenciosamente.

- O mundo nasceu do nada, e de início não tinha vida. Havia só um continente cercado pelos mares, terremotos fizeram esse continente de despedaçar e formar cinco outros continentes, aliás foram os esperianos que fizeram esse estudo sobre a terra.

Ele pensou um pouco e continuou:

- Agora você está em Naya, somos a favor da vida e esse é o motivo de te tratado bem, mesmo sendo uma criatura de Grixis. Grixis é muito diferente de Naya, lá é uma terra de ninguém, mas são poucos que tem a coragem de adentrar lá, as pessoas de outros continente consideram as pessoas de lá criaturas, as vezes são chamadas de zumbis e raramente chamadas de humanos. Crueldade, violência e arrogância são virtudes e essenciais para sobreviver.

- Em Jund se aplica a lei da selva, o mais forte sobrevive. Além de ter um terreno traiçoeiro, existem criaturas ferozes que destroem até seres da própria espécie. As únicas pessoas que tem a coragem de lá entrar são os esperianos para pesquisar sobre o planeta. Esper é um território modificado pelas mãos dos homens de lá vivem, sua inteligência está muito a frente dos outros continentes, possuem armas de alta tecnologia e sua medicina é insuperável. - parou para pensar.

- O ultimo continente a ser falado é Bant, o principal inimigo de Jund. Lá a lei está acima de tudo, batianos criaram várias leis inteligentes e úteis, mas também existem várias leis sem sentido. Consta também nesse território altos impostos e o melhor exército do mundo. Como sua população é voltada para área militar, eles precisam de pessoas para mão-de-obra, aí que grixianos entram como escravos. Dentro de Bant há uma terra que quer se tornar um continente livre, essa terra se chama Orzov, a única diferença entre Orzov e Bant é como eles controlam o povo, em Bant são leis e em Orzov é a religião.

Ele continuou com um tom de conclusão:

- Somando tudo forma-se Alara, que é o nosso planeta. Mas se você quiser uma explicação melhor pergunte para alguém de Esper.

- Não, não,... foi uma ótima explicação. Obrigado.

De repente a mulher de Lucas que estava na cozinha avisa gritando que era a hora do jantar, até parecia que aquela conversa estava planejada pois quando eu disso obrigado ela chamou-nos.

- Venha, vamos jantar. - Lucas disse.

Entramos na cozinha e lá estava uma mesa não muito farta, mas podia saciar minha fome de quem estava na mesa e o cachorro deles que estava fora de casa. Sentei na cadeira, agradeci a comida e comecei a prestar atenção no movimentos dos dois, havia algo estranho entre eles. Com muito esforço disse meio intimidado:

- Há algum problema relacionado a mim?

- Vá! Diga a ele, Lucas. - disse a mulher pacífica.

- Sabe jovem, acabei de pensar em um nome para você! - o gesto que a mulher fez parecia que não era aquilo que ela queria ouvir do seu marido.

- Ah, sim... o nome. Qual seria senhor Lucas?

- Lúcifer. Este é seu nome! - disse ele calmo.

Lúcifer? O filho que traiu seu próprio pai, o onisciente Deus? Na minha terra, nunca ouvi falar de alguém com esse nome. Resolvi perguntar a ele algo que me incomodou:

- Por acaso esse nome tem alguma coisa a ver com uma religião desse mundo?

- Não, por que?

- Por nada, parece que eu já ouvi esse nome. Mas qual é o porque desse nome? - estava feliz por não ter nada a ver com algo do mal.

- Lúcifer vem de uma língua antiga que significa "o portador da luz". E já que você perguntou o porque, vou lhe contar uma história.

A voz dele soava tristeza. A mulher dele também estava triste.

- Uns dois anos atrás, vivia três pessoas nesta casa. Eu, Tatia que é minha mulher e meu filho Souzen, ele tinha dez anos de idade. Em um dia amaldiçoado estava no campo comunitário, colhendo o que havia plantado, eu avistei um grixiano, ele estava cheio de feridas e com suas roupas rasgadas, mesmo naquele estado ele conseguia andar. Cheguei até ele e ele estava nervoso, gritou coisas horríveis para mim, mas assim mesmo levei ele até minha casa. Lhe dei roupa, banho e comida. Ele não dizia ao menos obrigado, ou melhor ele não dizia nada desde nosso encontro.

- Parece ser bastante parecido comigo esse sujeito. Mas e seu filho onde está?

Ele continuou:

- Nós estávamos jantando, ele estava com muita fome o que não era de se espantar. Após ele ter jantado perguntei seu nome, ele não disse nada, apenas deu um sorriso malicioso. Aquela cena me espanta até hoje. Perguntei se estava boa a comida, ele sorriu e finalmente falou: " Está muito boa". Segundos após ele derrubou a mesa e disse: " Hah, como estava boa essa comida!". Ele puxou uma faca da pia e deu duas facadas em mim, não pude resistir e caí no chão, ainda estava consciente, minha mulher pulou em frente de Souzen, o grixiano apenas deu um soco nela e ela desmaiou, ele pegou no cabelo do meu filho e deu vinte e duas facadas no tronco dele, só parou porque um vizinho começou a bater na porta após ter ouvido a gritaria. Ele virou para mim e sussurrou: " Vocês de Naya são pessoas mesquinhas. A vida só tem valor após a morte!". Ele saiu correndo . Naquela noite, eu fui parar no hospital, minha mulher também, mas meu filho não resistiu, ele morreu em casa. - finalizou com uma lágrima que escorregou de seu olho.

- Lamento, mas o senhor é uma pessoa incrível, você me achou no mesmo lugar que o sujeito e mesmo assim me ajudou. Fico feliz e grato, espero um dia retribuir o favor.

- Obrigado. Todo o povo de Naya é assim. Mas eu só te ajudei até agora por que você é diferente. Você é o grixano mais agradável que conheci e por isso chamei-te de Lúcifer, tenho esperança que você possa mudar as pessoas de Grixis. - ele deu um belo sorriso.

Naquela noite não falei mais nada, fui dormir em uma cama oferecida por Lucas. Refleti até dormir e conclui que era isso que teria que fazer, mudar as pessoas para serem perfeitas e assim complementar minha magnífica obra.


End file.
